winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 501/Script
The Spill Scene: Outside the Frutti Music Bar Bloom: Whoo hoo! Hello Gardenia. *Dragon Flame swirling around her* Aisha: '''Woo.......hoo! '''Bloom: '''Make it pop Aisha. '''Aisha: '''Morphix. *Creates morphix bubbles around her and jumps on it* '''Stella: '''We are the Winx! '''Flora: '''Hey everybody! '''Tecna: '''Recording. '''Aisha: '''Here I go! Woo......Yeah!.......Alright! '''Stella: '''Sweet! '''Flora: '''Way to go Aisha. '''Aisha: '''Show the crowds love Flora. '''Flora: '''Okay. *Sprinkles pollen, which grows into flowers* '''Crowd: '''Check it out. Awesome. So beautiful. '''Kiko: '''Ahhh Auhh! Ohhh Ahh! '''Bloom: '''Musa, Crack it up! '''Musa: '''Sonic Blast! '''Bloom: '''Tell your mom, Tell your dad, Tell everybody you know, Winx Club band on the beach tomorrow night! '''Tecna: '''Live screen '''Bloom: '''Fire Dragon! '''Crowd: '''Woooaaahhh! *Fireworks Cracking* Scene: Inside the Frutti Music Bar '''Roxy: '''Great show you guys, I bet you could see it all across Gardenia. Here you go Kiko, Carrot juice! '''Bloom: '''Yeah, Thanks a lot for hosting it here, Roxy '''Roxy: '''It'll be a great way to spend my last day at the Frutti Music Bar '''Bloom: '''Last day?, What?! '''Roxy: '''I got into Alfea! '''Bloom: '''Roxy, That's wonderful! '''Roxy: '''I couldn't have done it without you, Bloom. You were there for me, Just like... a big sister '''Daphne: '''You've come a long way, Bloom '''Bloom: '''I couldn't have done it without you, Daphne '''Daphne: '''I think you could, But i will always try to help you Bloom '''Bloom: '''I just wish i could do something for you, my big sister. '''Bloom: '''Oh, Daphne. '''Roxy: '''Bloom, are you okay? '''Bloom: '''Fine. '''Flora: '''Let's get some air. Scene: Gardenia's Beach '''Bloom: '''Hah! '''Flora: '''What was that? '''Tecna: '''Something's not right out there, ... Look! '''Worker: '''She's in the red. We're pushing this rig too hard, boss. '''Foreman: We gotta make our quarter. Worker: If we keep get going like this, there could be a spill. Foreman: Let me worry about that. You just do your job, or I'll just find someone who can. Tecna: No leaks detected Flora: '''You know, there are thousands of oil rigs operating on Earth's oceans. '''Bloom: '''Well, at least we can keep an eye on this one. Scene: Gardenia's Street '''Sky: '''Ohh Ohh '''Brandon: '''What's up with you, Sky? And what's in the box? '''Sky: '''It's the Pendant of Eraklyon. '''Brandon: '''Oh! Another world trinket. '''Sky: No. It's more than that. Whenever a ruler of Eraklyon presents the pendant to his true love, they both have good luck and happiness for the rest of their lives. I'm gonna give it to Bloom. Brandon: '''Oh? I see. '''Sky: I just don't want to lose it. Scene: Inside the Frutti Music Bar Bloom: '''Aisha, you prompt quite a show. '''Musa: '''Yeah! '''Flora: '''That's right! '''Brandon: '''Ladies, we have arrived! '''Bloom: Hello, Sky. Stella: '''We were wondering where you were. '''Musa: Did you catch our show? Bloom: '''You got a haircut. '''Sky: '''Yeah '''Stella: I see you're still going to the royal barber? Sky: '''What does that mean? '''Musa: You know, hats are in this year. Riven: '''Hahaha '''Bloom: You guys! They're teasing. I think it looks great. Helia: '''For you. '''Flora: '''Oh Heila! '''Timmy: I got this off your live feed. Brandon: '''And for Princess Stella, something special. '''Stella: How nice! Thank you, Brandon. *Coughs* Carrot juice?! Brandon: '''Carrot juice? '''Stella: Carrot juice! Brandon: Sorry, sweetie. Bloom: '''It's been such a wonderful summer. Don't you think? '''Sky: Yeah. I'm just sorry I had to spend so much of it on Eraklyon. Bloom: That's okay. You are crowned prince after all. Sky: My father's gonna handle things while I get back to training at Red Fountain. No more crown prince-ing for me this year. Bloom: Hey. What did you want to talk with me about? Sky: Oh! Well... ugh... ughm... Bloom... ughm... well... you see... I wanted to... Musa: '''Hey Bloom! What do you think of this? '''Bloom: Wow! Flora: '''Ugh... Is that for Bloom? '''Sky: Yes. Flora: You know... Sky: Maybe I should I wait? Flora: Yeah. Until it's just the two of you. Bloom: '''Where's Aisha? '''Aisha: '''Oh Nabu, I miss you *Sobs* '''Flora:'' Hey! here she is. '''Bloom: '''Aisha, you okay? '''Aisha:' ''Fabulous, just waiting for Tressa to call me from the coronation. '''Tecna: '''It's today, right? '''Aisha: '''Yup, today is the big day. Tressa's gonna send me the live video, we'll see everything as it happens! '''Bloom: '''Oh that's Tressa. I remember her. '''Aisha: '''My uncle king Neptune, and my aunt queen Ligea and the twins, my cousins Nereus and Tritannus . '''Stella: '''Oh man, they are gorgeous! '''Musa: ' Wait, few at least that one *Pointing to Nereus* Aisha: '''Nereus, totally and a complete sweety, but Tritannus, well he's kind of a physco. My uncle, Neptune would pick one of them today,to be the next king! '''Timmy: '''Have me missed anything? '''Riven: '''Relax, Timmy it's not like you're gonna get the crown. '''Aisha: '''Anyway, look's like we're right on time. *Picks the phone* '''Aisha: '''Cousin Tressa! Hey guys! The ceremony is about to begin. Scene: Throne Room '''Tressa: Cousin Aisha! I am so excited! Aisha: Me to Tressa and we are all here! *Turns the phone towards the Winx* Tressa: Hey, guys welcome to king Neptune's throne room! Things are just about to get started! Mermaids: I am sure king Neptune, is going to pick Nereus! He's so great and Tritannus is so not. A Mysterious Man: Huh, and Tritannus is so not, you'll be sorry, very sorry! Nereus: Father I can't find Tritannus anywhere. King Neptune: Then we must go foward without him. Nereus: But father... King Neptune: '''He has made his choice, my son. And now, without your brother the coronation will begin. Citizens of the oceans of Andros. Friends, families, the time has come for you to greet your next king. By the powers of the ocean of Andros, by the might of our waves and by the strength of our courage. '''Stella: Here comes the best part! King Neptune: Oh! heir Nereus Crowd: Nereus! Nereus! King Neptune: My son, come foward, I name you Nereus, crown prince and the next king of the oceans of Andros. *Suddenly someone attacked King Neptune* King Neptune: What? Who dare to attack a king? *The crowd starts running* Scene: Inside the Frutti Music Bar Aisha: Princess Tressa! Stella: Huh? Bloom: What happened? Scene: Throne Room Nereus: Everybody! Stay calm! *The mysterious man attacks Nereus* Queen Ligea: '''Huh.. '''King Neptune: No! Arrest him guards! Stop him! *The mysterious man knocks the guards to ground* Tressa: Hey you! Queen Ligea: Tressa, No! You run know! Huh... King Neptune: Everyone step back, huh, You will not hurt my son. Mysterious Man: Your son *King Neptune defeats him and his mask comes out* King Neptune: Tritannus? Crowd: Tritannus? How could he? Oh no. Tritannus: I am your son to, but you picked my brother. King Neptune; Because he would be a better king than you! Tritannus: For this I'll destroy all of you! King Neptune; '''Just what I expected from you, guards take him to the prison of Andros. Look him in a dungeon soon, he will never escape it. Scene: Inside the Frutti Music Bar '''Flora: What's happening? Aisha: I am not sure,looks like there's kind of disturbance.. Stella: Well, whatever is going on there, I am sure king Neptune can handle it. Aisha: Come on, Tressa pick up! Sky: Hey Bloom. *He takes out the pendent of Erakylon, but Bloom rushes out after hearing some noises from outside* Scene: Oil Rig Coming soon.... Scene: Gardenia's Beach Coming soon.... Scene: Oil Rig Coming soon.... Scene: Gardenia's Beach Coming soon... Scene: Andros's Prison Coming soon... Ending Narrator: In the prison of Andros, Tritannus absorbs toxic pollution and becomes a horrible monster. With the Trix, he heads to Earth to find more pollution and become even more powerful. Will the Winx succeed foiling his plan? Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts